


royal disaster

by misfit_soul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfit_soul/pseuds/misfit_soul
Summary: harry styles was forced to look for a mate shortly after turning twenty four. it's an old tradition that his parents are enforcing. it's the only way he'd secure being king.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. background

main characters :

harry styles : the alpha prince and next in line to become king of anastasia. 24 years old.

louis tomlinson : omega resident of anastasia. helps his mother with the family. 22 years old.

liam payne : alpha duke of noria. best friends with harry. 26 years old.

zayn malik : omega duchess of noria. friends with harry. 25 years old.

niall horan : omega sous chef in training. best friends with louis. 22 years old.

\----------

geography :

anastasia is the country that is divided within seven territories which is then divided into three counties. harry is next in line to rule over all seven. each territory has it's own government but they all must still gain approval from the king when it comes to changing, adding or abolishing major laws, practices or the lives of its people. the same rule of law goes for the counties. 

1\. anastasia - the capitol of anastasia and where the royal styles family lives.

2\. noria - contains the counties of norasia, normega, noreta.

3\. granada - contains the counties of granasia, granicio, granluz

4\. sanner - contains the counties of sanasia, sanoso, sanbark

5\. highmajor - contains the counties of highasia, highland, highpalace

6\. grita - contains the counties of griasia, grifar, griton

7\. gaviota - contains the counties of gavasia, gavminor, gavliz

\----------

terms (not all accurate but it fits the story) :

lady/man in waiting : the personal assistant to any royal. their tasks range from waking up said royal to attending and guiding them through royal events. referred to as madam or sir when spoken to or about.

chamberlain : the royal families personal stylist. highest and most respected name in the styling business.  
— tailor : used to describe a 'commoners' stylist.

duke/duchess : the ruler of a single territory.

earl : the ruler of a single county within a territory.

more will be added if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently writing chapter one. just put this out here to kind of guide myself.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently doing this from my phone. soz for any typos

harry styles -- current alpha prince. next in line for the thrown when his older beta sister, gemma, refused to become queen.

\----------

harry was enjoying the sun as its rays hit him in the face. it was beautifully sunny day, not a cloud in site. it wasn't often that he got to relax like this. it was short lived though.

"harry!" he heard his lady in waiting, taylor, shout. she was a beautiful beta. "prince harry!" she called out, knowing that the title of prince made him feel too posh.

"yes?" he shouted back. "i'm back here!"

"lets go your highness." she teased, once she was standing over him. "madam horan has said that your mother requests you in your fathers office."

"do you know what for?" harry questioned as he stood up.

"no, unfortunately i don't." taylor replied as she dusted up any dirt and grass that might've stuck to his clothes. "we'll need to change your outfit before we leave to the studio." she murmured to herself.

harry shrugged her off and started towards the castle. when they stepped inside, he let the sound of taylor's heels on the marbled floor sooth his nerves.

"did you see the articles about how dashing i looked in my suit?" harry asked. "i'll have to send the chamberlain a fruit basket for making me a trendsetter."

taylor pulled up an article that talked about how dashing the prince looked in his pink velvet suit that had a simple yet elegant rhinestone pattern on them.

"it says that while the older generations of many packs find your outfit too feminine, the young and rising new generation loves how open and confident you are with who you are as man and alpha. they love that your setting new and better examples to many young impressionable alphas, betas and omegas." taylor read, seemingly pleased about the article. "i'll be sure to send miss flack an expensive fruit basket."

when they reached the office, harry knocked on the door and madam horan opened the door.

"please come in." she said.

"what's the occasion?" harry asked as he and taylor sat on the leather couch that was pushed along the wall.

"well," his father, des, started. "your mother and i are wondering when you plan on finding a mate."

"a mate?" harry questioned. "why would i need a mate?"

"to become king." his mother, anne, replied. "you know this."

"didn't i have till i was twenty-five to find a mate and become king?"

"well yes dear but you've recently turned twenty-four. you need to start looking now. even if you haven't mated, you'll need to be married or at least be fiancés, in order to take the thrown."

"that's such an old and outdated tradition." harry protested weakly as he hugged a pillow to his chest. "can we just veto that?"

"no." his father replied firmly. "its been that way for generations." harry pouted. "we can hold a bachelors ball for you if you want."

"no!" harry shouted, sitting straight up. "you guys know i hate formal balls," taylor hid her smile behind her ipad. "and i don't want the world to know that my parents are desperate for me to find a mate. that'd be embarrassing."

"well," the queen started. "why don't we hold an informal ball, a party. we'll have royals from the country and neighboring countries come over. we can even invite the commoners to give you variety."

"i agree with your mother, harry." the king glanced over at his wife with a gentle smile. "a king cannot rule a country without his queen. someone to keep you grounded. the queen, while stereotypically quiet, is the public figure of the royal family. our people love your mother. they love her kind and beautiful heart. they know that with her as queen, they will be taken care of. a queen that's poised, kind, and generous reflects on how a king will act." harry watched as his mother blushed and looked back at his father with love in her eyes. "you'll need someone like that." his father finished as he looked back at harry.

"you guys really think i need a mate? a queen?"

"we don't think you need one per say but the people will question why there isn't one." taylor chimed in. "since the styles have been in power, the territories and all their counties have shown an increase in wealth and happiness. that's a great thing because no one's gonna wanna overthrow you and they'll be quick to protect you but the styles have spoiled, in a sense, the people." taylor glanced at the king and continued. "they demanded a queen, i believe with your four greats grandfather. his queen was the kind of queen they dreamed of. her love for her people and the country is why a queen must be poised, kind and generous. it sort of fell into a must so that the people may feel a sense a peace and comfort."

"if taylor wasn't a beta and your best friend, i'd ask her father to allow you guys to marry." the king said.

"dad!" harry laughed. "she's like my sister. that's gross."

"with all due respect sir," taylor giggled. "it'd take a special omega to deal with him and like harry said, our relationship is more of a sibling type."

"so harry," his mother said. "would you be ok with us throwing a party for you to meet someone? we won't tell anyone what it's really for. weed out the fakes and such."

"you promise no one will know?" harry asked. he looked from his mother to father, taylor to madam horan and finally his father's man in waiting, sir cullen.

"we swear." his father said. "we're all to be sworn to secrecy."

"yes your majesty." replied everyone.

"well, i guess we've got a party to plan." anne said with a small smile.

\----------

louis tomlinson -- current omega resident in anastasia. helping his mom care for his younger siblings.

\----------

"niall!" louis shouted as he hauled boxes onto the carts inside the store. "didn't think you worked today."

"i don't but i figured i'd keep you company." niall replied as he sat on the dock. "how's work?"

"it's ok." louis replied. "i'm picking up sam's hours since his husband went into labor last night."

"what? no!" niall exclaimed. "we were gonna get beers tonight! you promised." he pouted.

"i know and i'm sorry." louis said as he squatted next to niall. "but mom needs all the help she can get from me right now."

"lou, i can get you a job at the castle." niall said. "my parents love you and since they work there too they could put in a good word for you."

"no niall. i couldnt ask for that."

"you wouldn't be asking because i'm offering. they've offered too!"

"no." louis said firmly. "i've got to make my own way." niall sighed but dropped it. he knew how stubborn louis can be. "i've got like thirty minutes left before i have to go home and get the kids ready for school." louis mentioned. "think you'd wanna keep me company?"

"why do you think i'm here." niall smirked. "think gary will be upset?"

"nah. you do this everytime you don't work." louis teased. "so no kitchen training today?"

"not until one."

"p.m.?"

"yeah."

"bro, it's five in the morning! go home and sleep."

"i'm not tired and you need someone to entertain you. but enough about me. how's it going at home?"

"it's alright. lottie and mom got into a fight because she wants to drop out of school to help us out. said it's not fair that i'm not going to college to help her out so why should she continue high school. mom doesn't even want her to get a part time job."

"that sounds like lottie." niall laughed.

"we're hoping that with her grades she'll be able to get a good scholarship. she hopes to one day be chamberlain for the royal family." louis paused then rushed out, "not that she's trynna take your moms job or anything! i-i-i mean she could be her apprentice or something!"

"lou!" niall laughed. "i get what you meant, chill. but i think lottie can do it. maybe you should convince your mom to let her get a part time job as a tailor though. she's gonna need hella experience if she wants to work for the royal family. knowing how to get certain stains, fixing hemlines and tears is just the basics. according to mom, she'll also need to memorize their measurements, their best and worst color and even what fabrics work well with each others and which don't."

"you think so?" louis huffed as he carried two boxes to the cart. "i'll speak with her."

the thirty minutes passed with mindless chitchat and soon they were on their way to louis' home. ten minutes into the ride and niall had knocked out in the passenger seat. louis sat at a red light mindlessly tapping on the wheel of the car when a loud motorcycle pulled up next to him. the noise of it all woke niall up quickly.

"woah!" niall said with a gasp. he looked over and saw a familiar bike. "turn your window down tommo."

"niall, we're not going to race them."

"not for that moron. i think i know them."

"how do you know someone with a bike?!" louis asked with surprise coloring his voice.

"just do it!" louis grumbled but turned his window down enough for niall to shout through. "hey payno!" he shouted.

"get off me horan." louis groaned. niall had unbuckled himself and was basically kneeling on the gearshift.

"payno!" he shouted again. "lou, i said turn your window down." niall turned the window all the way down and stuck his head out. "hey man!"

"niall!" this 'payno' guy shouted back. "how're you?"

"i'm great! just going to my friends place. lou, this is liam. lee, this is louis." louis waved from the awkward position his in and liam waved back. "are you gonna see haz?"

"yeah! something about a party his folks are throwing for him." liam looked up as the light turned green. "you didn't hear that from me!" he shouted over the roar of his bike. he waved one more time before speeding off.

"put your belt on niall." louis said as he began driving. "how do you know so many people?"

"my dad's the executive chef of the palace for eighteen years now and before that, he was the head chef for ten. through him being hired for other royal parties and balls, i've meet some interesting people."

"that was a royal?" louis asked. their royals would never be caught dead on a bike like that. everyone except princess gemma that is. even prince harry wouldn't dare to do that and he too is as carefree as his sister.

"yup. duke of noria, liam payne." 

louis hummed and tried not to freak out. he sort of met the duke of noria. he sort of met a duke. granted he doesn't remember clearly how he looked like but the point is that he sort of met a duke.

"he seems more ... what's the word." louis mumbled. "he's different from the other royals that's for sure."

"you can thank his duchess, zayniekins, for that. while he's quiet and reserved, he's got a spunky side to him." the rest of the ride was passed in silence until they reached the tomlinson household. the boys slumped up the stairs and once they got inside, they sat on the counters in the kitchen. "do you guys have chips?"

"pantry." louis replied as he leaned back against the wall. he looked at the time and saw that he had twenty minutes before he needed to wake up the girls. "i'm gonna make egg sandwiches for them, do you want one?"

"if there's enough. if not it's cool."

"we'll split one. you're good with ketchup and mayo right?"

"yeah that's fine."

louis got to toasting bread and started cracking some eggs to make a big omelet. he added cheese and tomatoes, knowing the girls would love it.

"niall, can you get the girls up? i should be down in like five minutes." he said has he cut up the omelet into five pieces. niall hummed and louis could hear him running and shouting upstairs, making the girls laughs and shriek. what sounded like a heard of elephants came rushing down the stairs and a chorus of 'louis!'s echoed off the wall. "aye!" louis shouted with excitement. "good morning ladies! come get breakfast and then off to get ready for school."

louis passed out the sandwiches and ate with the girls and niall at the table. he listened and commented as the girls told him about their day yesterday. after another twenty minutes, he sent them upstairs and he went to the check the mail. there were bills among junk mail then he came across a letter from the palace.

"what's that?" niall questioned when he saw louis staring at the unopened letter.

"it's from the palace."

"well, open it!"

louis ripped it apart and read the the big, bold black words.

DEAR TOMLINSON'S, 

YOU'VE BEEN INVITED BY THE ROYAL FAMILY, KING DES, QUEEN ANNE, PRINCESS GEMMA AND PRINCE HARRY, TO AN INFORMAL ROYAL PARTY. WE ASK THAT YOU JOIN US IN CELEBRATION PRINCE HARRY'S TWENTY-FOURTH BIRTHDAY. TO ENTER, PLEASE HAVE A VALID ID AND BRING THIS INVITATION. THE ADDRESS AND LAST NAME MUST MATCH FOR GRANTED ACCESS. WE LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU.

BEST REGARDS, 

THE ROYAL FAMILY

"we got invited to a royal ball." louis whispered in shock as he looked up at niall.


End file.
